Singing! The Story
by MahoMusic
Summary: When an all new school with grades 1-8 opens, Mio is excited to be chosen to go. But when her parents' work forces her to come a whole term late, Mio misses a lot. Not homework or learning, but more people-wise. She quickly becomes friends with Yui Hirasawa, and agrees to help Yui's changed friend return to her old, cheerful self. As long as she can tolerate the downsides.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not own K-ON!. Please support the official manga, anime, and merchandise.

Prologue

"For crying out loud, hurry up Yui!" Ritsu shouted to Yui. The taller girl puffed out a cloud of visible air for the freezing cold weather as she struggled to keep up with her classmate. The pale-blue uniforms were not helping, even with the optional long-sleeve add-ons. The special white fur gloves that Tsumugi had given Yui were helping, but Ritsu had a cute fur-beret from Mugi-chan that probably kept her warmer. It was like Yui tried as hard as possible to believe she was more cold than Ritsu to explain her tardiness. Not like Ritsu would side with her, of course. She seemed to have developed a system to blame anything and EVERYTHING on someone else. The darker brunette though, somehow couldn't bring herself to fix or get rid of her friendship with the girl, even if it was hard to consider them simply half-friends.

The girls finally reached Clemins Elementary and Middle school. This caused Yui's stomach to churn. She wanted Ritsu to run ahead, but it obviously wasn't going to happen. This was her method. If the lighter brunette walked into class alone, she couldn't give Yui the blame. Yui thought of this new Ritsu as a bully in disguise. Though, she had belief that if someone could stand up to her and talk some sense into her, Ritsu could change back. Sadly, it seemed like the most ridiculous thing in the world at this school. Trust and friendship were a lie here, at least, Yui had almost fallen into that illusion. The one exception was Azusa, Tsumugi, and herself; a bond between a 6th, 7th, and 8th grader. But it was getting cracked too. Yui and Ritsu quietly walked into class. "Girls, why are you late?" Ms. Yamanaka asked. Ritsu quickly formed words. "I live further away from the school, and today my parents were out, so Yui offered me a ride. Yui ended up being late, so therefore, I'M late." If they weren't in class, Yui would have lost it and destroyed her. However, Yui was a very obedient girl.

Yui took the blame, causing Ritsu to smirk.

A/N: This is an alternate universe story based on the K-ON! MOVIE's ending them Singing!, which I wrote awhile ago and have been meaning to put up. After getting and watching the movie, I got willpower to continue! So, I present to you the prologue, written only by myself, Enastasia! It may not make sense, but this is a month or so before the real story starts. So, please review and favorite, and thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own K-ON!. Please support the official manga, anime, and merchandise.

** Singing! The Story Chapter 1 **

"Now please, introduce yourself." The teacher gestured. "U-um, my name is Mio Akiyama. Nice to meet you." Mio finally got out. She had been so excited, but when the time came she was nervous beyond belief. Before even the first term, Mio had received a letter saying that she had been chosen to go to the new school with grades 1-8, and had been jumping up and down. You could only be chosen if you had stellar grades and were recommended by 2 teachers, but the grade 1s were completely random. Sadly, the black-haired girl was a whole term late due to her parents' work, but she was still glad to be there. Her presence itself completed the sole grade 5 class, which made her feel special. As she took her assigned seat, the reality finally stuck. The dressy uniform she wore, the desk in front of her, and the learning experience to her were all her own belongings. She pushed back a few stray tresses to show off her perfect braids. It was going to be a great year. The bell for first recess rang in no time to Mio. It was going great.

But she didn't know that the happiness was already over.

She sat by the fountain in the middle of the schoolyard and looked up at the bright blue sky, thinking about what she would accomplish. "Hey!" The sharp voice cut through Mio's thoughts and she turned to her left. Two girls were walking towards her, actually, two brunettes. The one in the front had lighter and shorter hair, and a pearly white beret. The one in the back was slightly taller and wore crimson glasses. She wore her hair in two short braids that caused them to twirl out sideways, and her expression was full of sadness and guilt. 'Why?' Mio thought. The girl in the front stopped directly in front of Mio, and took a minute to take in every detail. She took a step back and spoke. "You're not in our class, so what grade are you in?" Mio glanced side to side before responding. "Grade 5." The girl smirked. "Hah, I thought you were in 7. Well, looks can be deceiving." She held out her hand. "Ritsu Tainaka." Mio put out her own hand to shake, but the other had different plans. She grabbed Mio's hand and twisted it to her left, and let go just before it'd cause Mio real damage. She stepped back to get away, grasping her injured hand. "Grade 8." Ritsu finished as she turned and walked towards two other girls, one blonde, and the other in braided twin-tails.

The one who had walked up to Mio stayed for another second before leaving. "Are you okay?!" She asked, extremely worried. "Mio held back as many tears as she could. "Y-yeah." The latter let out a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry. She's like that now. My name is Yui Hirasawa, Ritsu's classmate." Another grade 8! But before Yui left, Mio had another question. "Why were you following her?" Yui smiled. "Because she's my friend, and all she needs is my help and the others'!" Yui turned around and skipped over to her friends. The bell rang. Mio couldn't understand this. What just happened? "Mio!" She turned to see Yui again. "I'll see you next recess maybe!" Mio smiled back but couldn't help being forlorn. She knew that seeing Yui meant seeing Ritsu.

And she was not willing to take that chance.

A/N: So, this is chapter 1! I hope you enjoy it! But, after thinking about it, I made Ritsu pretty mean for being my favorite... Well, anyways, please review and favorite if you can! I will appreciate it!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own K-ON!. Please support the anime, manga, and merchandise.

**Singing! The Story Chapter**** 2**

The class passed quickly to Mio's dismay. It was now lunch time, and students were allowed to eat in any class. Mio took out her bento box and ate in her class quietly. Suddenly, the volume in the classroom went down drastically. "8th grader!" A kid called out. Mio slumped down in her seat. Not her. Not her. Not her. The message went through her head countless numbers of times, until she realized the student was in front of her desk.

"Excuse me, may I please eat lunch with you?" The perky voice asked cheerfully. Mio looked up. "Sure, Hirasawa-sempai!" Yui grabbed a spare chair from the back of the classroom and set her bento on her kouhai's desk. She began to eat her lunch with the other. "Mio-chan, you can just call me Yui-chan," Yui offered. Mio looked at her tamagoyaki as if it was very interesting now. "I'd be more comfortable calling you Hirasawa-sempai for now." The other girl looked a but sad at her response. "B-but!" Mio quickly began to add. Yui looked up to meet Mio's determined gaze. "I'll get to it soon." She winked. Now cheerful again, Yui began asking Mio questions about herself, not stopping the flow until 5 minutes until the recess bell when Mio nervously cut her off. "I have some questions of my own, too." Yui understood and sat straight up in her chair, then arranged her glasses in attempt to look smart. "All right, shutting up now!" She saluted. Mio giggled at the comedic actions and began.

"Why are you friend's with Tainaka-sempai?" She hated having to address that girl formally, but it was the proper way. Yui thought for a second before answering. "I'm sure you think she's mean, and that's actually true right now. Her actions disgust me." She took a deep breath before continuing. "But she wasn't like that before! She used to be friends with everyone at our old school! Then one day, in grade 7, she was gone for a couple of days. When she came back, it was almost as if a completely different person was pretending to be her. It had been rumored that Rit-chan had been in a fight with someone, but she won't tell anyone. At first she was only quiet, but as you can tell, it's WAY worse than just that now."

Mio was listening so intently now, she couldn't hear a single other voice beside's Yui's and her own. "So, you're trying to bring back the old Tainaka-sempai?" "Pretty much." Yui replied. "My other friends, Azusa Nakano in grade 7 and Tsumugi Kotobuki in grade 6 are also trying to help, but it's causing Mugi-chan to feel so sad, and Azusa's getting badly influenced by Rit-chan, and bullies kids with her! It's too awful for me and Mugi-chan, but luckily, Azusa can get ahold of herself and stop before anything bad happens." Mio was taking pity on Yui and two girls she never even met now! It seemed so ridiculous.

"But, Rit-chan really likes music like she always has! You should see her! She's an amazing drummer! As for me, I'm a guitarist, but not that great." Mio was intrigued by this new chunk of information, but pushed it aside. She had a more important question than pursuing the topic by talking about her bass skills. "Yui, does she have any... weaknesses?" She asked as she scooted her chair forwards a bit.

Yui was surprised by the question, but answered. "Actually, you know that hat she wears? Well, Mugi-chan gave it to her right before the first day of school, and she NEVER takes it off! Ms. Yamanaka took it off during one detention where it was only Rit-chan and I, and she freaked out! She screamed and threatened so much, It was scary! But yeah, that, maybe music, she likes sweets... oh! And she also doesn't have that much tolerance. Like, one time, I sprayed her with some perfume that's supposed to make you sleepy, and she was out in 2 minutes!" She laughed as she recalled that old memory.

Mio couldn't join her. No, she had to plan something out, use this information against Tainaka-sempai, do SOMETHING. But what? What would bring back this unreal character? Maybe she just needed help.

Help she was unwilling to ask for, help she could so easily find, help that would be loyal to her...

Help she would one day betray.

A/N:Chapter 1 and 2, up in one day! I'm proud! Now, thankfully since I thought out the middle of the story, I could end this chapter with suspense, but I'll try my best to end each chapter with a line of suspense. And I guess this chapter was put up today as a sort of 'thank you'. I had almost 80 views in one day... that's a lot for me! I hope to be able to constantly update this story, but school might put a chapter off a bit, but probably not. Anyways, thank you very much! It'd make be very happy if you'd review and favorite this story, but even just your views make me happy!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own K-ON!. Please support the official, anime, and manga.

**Singing! The Story Chapter 3**

"Come on, I'll try to make sure that you don't get hurt this time, but you can tell Ms. Yamanaka if something happens. She doesn't really like Rit-chan." Mio tried to give her a reassuring nod, but Yui could tell she was shaken. The brunette decided to try to lift the mood with a giggle, which was responded to immediately with a puzzled expression by Mio. "The younger girls are always like this." Yui quickly explained. Mio froze before she could make a response. "What is it- OH!" Yui realized what had happened.

"Hi." The girl said. "Hiya, Rit-chan!" Yui responded to Ritsu. Instead of making her happy, she scored herself a cold glare. "How many times do I have to tell you, don't call me Rit-chan!" She yelled. "Well, you used to always let m-." Yui was cut off once again.

"Keyword: USED. Now to the point, why are you with little Mio here?" Mio gained confidence. "Hey, I never gave you permission to call me by my first name!" She said annoyed. "That makes two of us, then." Ritsu replied. "Now, Yui? I'm still waiting." Yui stepped forwards as she answered the question. "She's my friend, got a problem with that?" Word choice was crucial, which is something Yui had yet to master. "I'm your friend too, right? Don't you always pursue that fact to everyone?" Mio was surprised at this girl's vocabulary, but then again, she HAD been accepted into this school. "Well, is it such a crime to spend my time with someone else?! I do it with Mugi-chan and Azu-nyan, and you couldn't care less!" Yui was losing her calm and became overcome with fierce determination. The action was used against her, though, as Ritsu smirked like she always did when she angered someone. "Well this girl is... unique." If she was going for a threat, her chances had just been blown. At least, that's what they thought.

"Azusa!" Ritsu called the short girl over. Azusa's appearance seemed innocent enough, but there was something hidden behind her brownish red eyes. "Hold her down, and please, disregard Yui." She said to Azusa while pointing to Mio. The petite girl pushed Yui to the side easily, then grabbed Mio's hands and held them firmly behind the young girl's back, as if she were arresting her. "Here we go!" Ritsu said, walking forwards. Mio shut her eyes and turned her head to the right. Yui tried desperately to get Azusa to let go.

Suddenly, a voice shouted out.

"Stop it this instant!" Everyone froze. Yui, Mio, Ritsu, and Azusa turned immediately. "Ms. Yamanaka!" Yui said in relief. Sawako Yamanaka stepped forwards and looked down at the four. "What in the world is going on?" Mio won this time as she spoke first the fastest. "Tainaka-sempai and, um... who are you?" Mio asked, pointing to the twin-tailed girl. "A-Azusa Nakano, grade 7." Azusa replied. "Okay, Tainaka-sempai and Nakano-sempai were trying to attack me! While actually it was more Nakano-sempai holding me down and Tainaka-sempai about to attack, but..." Mio began to murmur but thankfully had gotten all the important stuff out. Sawako took over from there. "Okay, Nakano-san, this is your second warning for helping Ritsu. One more time and I'm telling the principal. As for you..." The teacher completely directed her attention to the light brunette. "Detention. And if it happens again, it'll be all recesses for that day." "Yes, Ms. Yamanaka." Ritsu agreed.

Mio looked at the girl, completely puzzled how she didn't even try to fight a little about it. Ritsu was completely pale and her eyes were full of fear. _Wait, there's no way..._ Mio thought to herself. Once the teacher left, Ritsu herself turned around and began to walk away. "Um, Ritsu-sempai?" Azusa stuttered at the strange behavior. "Come on, let's not mess with them now." Ritsu said back, then began talking to the two. "I'll let you off the hook today. And, I guess first recess tomorrow. And you can spend those recesses with her, Yui, I guess." That sounded completely out of character for Ritsu, to all three of them. Azusa quickly trotted off to join her.

"And that's Azu-nyan for you." Yui sadly said. What a strange nickname. "Oh! And that was our teacher. See, she doesn't really like Rit-chan." The bell blared and ended the two's conversation. They exchanged goodbyes and headed towards their class' line up. As Mio rushed to her line, her observation kept circling her head. Yui, you missed one fact! Ritsu is scared of Ms. Yamanaka!

_ RITSU is SCARED of MS. YAMANAKA!_

A/N: So here's chapter 3. If you're wondering what Ritsu was about to when Azusa was holding Mio down, I've got no idea. And the next chapter may be delayed by a day because I have to translate some stuff. Thank you for the 110 views! Please continue to support this story by favoriting and reviewing.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own K-ON!. Please support the official manga, anime, and merchandise/products.

**Singing! The Story Chapter 4**

Mio walked over to her dad's car just on time and hopped into the seat on the left side, second row. She set her bag down by her feet and quickly snapped in her seat belt as her dad took off and did a Yui by asking Mio tons of questions.

"So, how was your day?" He said first, using the most common after-school greeting. Mio thought for a minute before answering.

"Interesting." People had told her that if she was bullied to tell a parent or teacher. Well, she and Yui were first going to try to handle it. And besides, they had Ms. Yamanaka on their side, and it had only been one day. She shouldn't worry her parents just yet.

"Interesting, huh? Well, what did you learn about?" The adult continued. "Well, in math, the class just started fractions, but I have to go back and do number sense and numeration, data management, and geometry. As for science and social studies, we're learning about the human body in one and Ancient Egypt in the other. It should be pretty easy to catch up though." Mio replied informatively. Her dad nodded as he slowly hit the brake as the car neared a stop sign. "Did you make any friends?" Mio was finally happy to hear that question. "Yes, her name is Yui Hirasawa. She's a really nice and cheerful girl, and she's in grade 8!" Her dad chuckled at her enthusiasm. "It's good to hear that."

The drive was pretty quiet for the rest of the time, only random questions were posed. When they got home, Mio grabbed a snack and her backpack and headed up to her room. She laid out her homework and quickly did 3 lessons of the first unit of math, then took a break as she took out a journal and wrote. Not a story, not a drawing of her favorite anime character, but lyrics. Hmm, what should she write... An idea struck.

_Our present flows by aboard the wind_

_What world, what land should I go to? _

_A melody's first cry, is known to come. _

_Wait, I feel peace arousing, _

_In our repetitive dawn to dusk life. _

She giggled to herself. There was no way that would reflect her life. Peace arousing? Impossible! Unless two unreal events happened. One, Ritsu changed, or two, Ritsu left. She wanted to laugh at herself. Like THAT would ever happen. She'd try to plan with Yui, but she never got her phone number. She teared out her page with the single verse of lyrics, then realized the biggest problem.

What would the title be?

"Mio, dinner!" Crap! She glanced at the clock in her room. 6:00 p.m.! "Coming, mommy!" Mio folded the paper and left it on her nightstand before she shut off her room's light. As she hopped down the stairs she thought about song titles. Wind Struck Life? Our Melody's Journey? No, and she had to think hard and make sure she wasn't ripping off titles. It'd also be a good idea to finish the song first. OH! A great idea struck Mio as she put away her now completed homework for the night. She'd get her friends to write a verse each! But for that she'd have to make some unexpected friendships to finish it.

* * *

Mio, what was with that girl? Was she trying to change her with Yui? The questions kept skyrocketing in Ritsu's head as she put on her pajamas and laid on top of her bed with a nightlight on.

No, no, no. Not someone else trying to change her. It was bad enough Yui was doing it, and Tsumugi occasionally, but she did not need a 5th grader to deal with too. When she changed, she did it for a reason. She got so quiet it made her cold. She became so cold she overdid it. But if she overdid it, they wouldn't come. The first time was barely escapable, so she wanted to be safe if there was a second time. But she could never change. Not until they were gone. Unless she was willing to risk herself and her only friends.

And she could never do that. No, never to Yui. Her one friend that had faith in her, but that she could never answer to.

Ever.

A/N: Well this chapter was long overdue. Mostly because of school, but also, the lyrics took forever to translate well. Actually, I just didn't have the willpower to sit down and finish them, but yeah. After the next chapter, there might be a delay for the 6th because I have my mind on other stories, so no ideas for that chapter have come yet. But this story will not be cut short in the middle, because I have all typed out the final chapter.

Hope that gives you something to look forwards to! And as always, favoriting, following, and reviewing is greatly appreciated! And thanks for over 250 views!

(BTW, what Mio says she learned about is some of what I learned in grade 5, if you're wondering.)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own K-ON!. Please support the official anime, manga, and products/merchandise.

**Singing! The Story Chapter 5**

Yui yawned as Ms. Yamanaka reviewed the class on the past 4 units of math. Sure, if she needed to get something done, she'd get down to business and work, but classes were so boring to her. Not to mention she had already memorized the math work that the class was discussing. The teacher dismissed everyone except Ritsu for recess, so Yui joined up with her new friend Mio.

"Mio-chan! Good morning!" Yui was constantly late, so she hadn't gotten the chance to see her kouhai yet that day. "Oh, hello, Hirasawa-sempai." Yui could tell that Mio wasn't feeling 100%, but it was kind of hard not to when you're Ritsu's #1 target. Yui got an idea that she hoped would raise Mio's spirits. "Hey, you wanna' meet Mugi-chan?! I know you haven't met yet." Her friend immediately nodded her head, so Yui grabbed Mio's hand and searched the outdoors for Tsumugi. When she found her and said a quick greeting, she quickly introduced the two to each other.

"This is Tsumugi Kotobuki. And that's Mio Akiyama! I hope you get along." They looked at the other for a minute, then Mio respectfully bowed. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Kotobuki-sempai." The blonde returned the favor by bowing at the girl in front of her. "Soooo, why don't you guys talk a bit! I gotta' use the bathroom, so I'll be right back." Yui stated and suggested. And with that, the girls began a slow conversation and Yui skipped off to the bathroom after asking for permission. Yui stopped her run in the middle of the hallway as she started to walk really slow and think about some important things.

_ I wonder if Mio can help all my friends, as selfish as it is._ She thought._ And I hope she gets along with Mugi-chan._

She stepped into the large, empty bathroom and went up to the mirror. She didn't need to go to the bathroom, just some quiet time to think. As Yui stared at her reflection, she had an idea. The brunette lifted up her arm and removed her glasses. Eager, she checked the outcome.

_It makes me look, confident, but really innocent._ Yui thought. _And I don't wanna' pretend that I have nothing to do with what's going on around me, especially when I'm a big cause. I can't help or protect anyone. All I do is just stand there..._

She had to stop being so pessimistic. What was so bad about her? The fact that she stayed loyal to her friends? That she got perfect grades almost all the time? That she tried to bring everyone together? No! She needed confidence. Without it, she wouldn't be able to help! And she certainly didn't want that to be true.

Yui put on her glasses again and was heading for the door when someone else entered. "Rit-chan?" Yui said. "Yui!" Ritsu gasped. Yui decided to ask a quick question while there was no one else around. "Hey, are you okay? 'Cause you don't look it. You're all pale." She was truly concerned for her friend. "I-it's nothing. Just please, go."

Lies. It had to be. Ritsu was even polite! "Look, if you need help or someth-." Yui tried to be helpful, but the other wasn't interested.

"GO!" She yelled. Yui flinched at her high tone of voice.

"O-okay." Yui stammered as she slowly went for the door. "Um, Yui?" Ritsu quietly added. "Yeah?" "I'm sorry, it's just that things haven't been going great for me. I didn't mean to yell. But please, don't call me Rit-chan!"

Shock. Yui now wanted to get out so badly, so she left without response. Something must have been seriously wrong with Ritsu. She had just APOLOGIZED! There was no way she'd tell anyone, or else everyone would think she was a liar, but it DID seem far-fetched. She didn't want to think so much about it, so she hopped back to Mio and Tsumugi who were now deep into their conversation.

"So, how's it going?"

No need to tell them.

* * *

A watching figure turned and called someone on a cellphone. "Hey, you there? Yeah! I think it's drawing near." "Great." The person on the other end of the phone said. "It's about time."

A/N:Chapter 5. Not much to say... Actually, it will probably be a while until I post the next chapter. Like, a month. Sorry! And I know this is practically every chapter now, but when I put up the 4th chapter, I went to bed and woke up, then checked the number of views. I had gotten about a hundred views in one night. I was all like, **100!?** So thanks alot! It probably isn't alot to many people, but it is heavily appreciated by me!

So, yeah. If you'd like, please comment, follow, or favorite! And don't be afraid to comment! If there's any mistakes I'd like to know, but your feelings about the story are great to hear too!

Thanks for reading! See you in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: We do not own K-ON!. Please support the official manga, anime, and merchandise.

**Singing! The Story Chapter 6**

_Why do I keep doing that? Being so-called superior is one thing, but being mean to Yui is another. Great, now I'll have to look ridiculous and apologize to her. BIG whoop._ Ritsu walked through the hallway on the next day of school while thinking about the previous day. She tried to think of a way to apologize to her friend without getting too much attention when a voice called to her through the hallway.

"Rit-chan! Good morning!" Yui panted as she slowed down once next to her.

"G-good morning Yui." Ritsu spoke quietly as she looked down. _I'm making this more awkward without saying 'sorry'!_ She thought and quickly brought her head back up.

"You okay?" The bespectacled one asked. "Yesterday you were acting strange."

"THAT! Well..." She laughed nervously as she thought of an answer._ Get it out!_

"Sorry about that. I just didn't feel too great." She said. Yui stared at her in awe.

"Ookay. You look strange, so I'll be on my way..."

Yui put her hand on Ritsu's shoulder before she ran off. The light brunette turned slowly.

"What do you want?" She asked quickly.

Yui looked up with huge smile. "Your becoming yourself again! That's great!" She happily remarked. "Now, because of that, why don't you try and be friends with, you know, Mio-chan?" Yui nervously asked.

Ritsu froze, but answered. "Come on, even if I wanted to be friends with her, why would she? I've BULLIED her, Yui."

"I'm sure she'd forgive you!" The other said with a positive voice.

"Who'd want to be friends with me?" The light-brunette said in a nasty tone.

"What do you call Azu-nyan, Mugi-chan, and I?" Yui questioned.

Ritsu turned and shouted. "You guys don't like me! All you go on about is 'bringing back the old Rit-chan'!" It drives me insane! What do you think would happen if one day I came to school changed? Would you still be my friend?"

Yui's face had a puzzled expression plastered onto it. "What are you talking about? You did change!"

The girl shook her head. "No, I mean for real!"

"Wait a second. I thought... Rit-chan, is there something you're not telling me?" The tall one inquired.

She couldn't believe she just said that. Not right by that room! If she heard...

Ritsu made a break for it, running as fast as she could through the crowded hallways. Yui didn't even try to chase after her. Why would she?

There was always recess.

A/N: One day, I looked at this and realized there was enough written for a short chpater, so here it is! I promise you, the next chapter will have a VERY long wait.

Thanks for the support!


End file.
